Dallas Riordan (Earth-616)
, Atlas , Vantage , Crimson Cowl (framed) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly , , | Relatives = James Riordan (father); unnamed grandfather (deceased), unnamed grandmother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Homeland Security; Acting Co-Chair at , formerly NY City Mayor's office, New York City police officer | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by ionic energy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Mark Bagley | First = Thunderbolts #1 | HistoryText = Dallas's paternal grandfather was a cop and then a soldier in World War II. He abandoned his wife and son and stayed behind in Europe after the war. He died as a member of the second V Battalion (the original members having been wiped out by Baron Heinrich Zemo). Dallas's father James was a retired officer in the New York City Police Department and he trained Dallas to take care of herself. Dallas chose to become an NYPD officer like her father. She was also once a soldier before she went into politics and became the aide to the New York mayor. When the Thunderbolts appeared on the scene after the disappearances of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, the mayor wanted to take advantage of the Thunderbolts publicity and chose to appoint Dallas as the liaison between his office and the new team of "heroes". Dallas even assisted the team on a few occasions, completely unaware that her new associates were really super villains in disguise, plotting to use their new found publicity to get security clearances with which they could take over the world. Dallas quickly began a flirtation with Thunderbolt member Atlas and the two were dating when the group was exposed as villains. The Thunderbolts, led by Citizen V (by now Baron Zemo once again), soon made an attempt to take over the world. To save face, the mayor chose to blame Dallas for leading him astray and promptly fired her. A short time later, Dallas was approached by Roger Aubrey of the V-Battalion and was offered the role of Citizen V (the original Citizen V was a Golden Age hero murdered by Helmut's father Baron Heinrich Zemo, their primary field agent. It turned out that Dallas's grandfather had worked for the original V-Battalion (the majority of which were slaughtered by Heinrich). He had served in World War II but stayed in Europe to help recreate the V-Battalion with Roger Aubrey and various others, leaving his wife and son, Jim Riordan, behind. Jim raised Dallas to be tough and encouraged her desire to be a police officer. Jim did not like the V-Battalion but he presumably wanted his daughter to be trained in combat so that she would be prepared if she ever accepted a role in the V-Battalion (as was her right, being a descendant of a member). Furious over the way her life had been destroyed by the Thunderbolts, Dallas decided to join the V-Battalion and became Citizen V. She became somewhat of a super-hero herself, first fighting Baron Zemo and then going up against the threat of the Crimson Cowl, who after knocking Citizen V unconscious, framed Dallas for being the leader of the Masters of Evil, which was all a set up to throw the Thunderbolts off the trail of the real Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer). However, the Thunderbolts didn't believe Dallas on her word and arrested her. Dallas was rescued from prison by the V-Battalion. She soon tried to track down the Crimson Cowl but instead found herself fighting the Imperial Forces of America (ironically, but unknown to her, they were funded by Baron Zemo). The V-Battalion ordered Dallas to assassinate Henry Peter Gyrich (who would become her co-worker in the Commission on Superhuman Activities several years later) because Gyrich and the CSA had been compromised by the nanite conspiracy spearheaded by Baron Strucker of Hydra. Dallas refused and the V-Battalion sent their operatives to stop her from informing the Thunderbolts of their plans. When Dallas returned to the United States, she tried to get help from the Thunderbolts but a battle broke out between the two groups and Dallas vanished in battle, kidnapped again by the Crimson Cowl. Dallas wound up in a prison base on the border of Symkaria and Latveria. She managed to find a means of escape but chose to confront the Cowl instead. The battle ended with her falling off a bridge and into a river. Dallas washed up in Latveria (the country led by Doctor Doom) and her back was crushed. Left wheelchair bound, Dallas soon began to get visitations from her ex-boyfriend Erik (who had been killed by Scourge). Eventually Dallas was freed from Latveria by the Reedeemers, at which point she came back to the United States (and presumably her criminal record as the Cowl was expunged). The Thunderbolts, who had previously disbanded, reunited during a battle with Graviton. Dallas reasoned that the ionic-powered Erik's visitations were similar to Wonder Man's visitations of the Scarlet Witch, who he used as an emotional anchor to tie him to the world after he had been killed. Erik didn't have a body to come back to and instead channeled his ionic energy into Dallas. In their ionic state, Dallas's body could walk and had various super powers. Atlas rejoined the Thunderbolts to fight Graviton but after the battle, Erik and Dallas found themselves and their teammates marooned on Counter Earth. When they returned, the ionic energy recreated a powerless Erik Josten and Dallas retained a portion of the ionic energy. Thanks to the Fixer, Erik soon gained Pym Particles-related powers again. Dallas joined the Thunderbolts as Vantage and chose to remain on the team to watch Zemo, who she could not trust. Eventually Helmut was scarred by a deranged Moonstone when trying to save Captain America. The Thunderbolts briefly disbanded and Erik asked Hank Pym to strip him of his new powers. Dallas and Erik broke up and Dallas took a job working for homeland security. Erik soon rejoined the Thunderbolts despite being powerless. After an encounter with Genis-Vell, Erik became enraged and tapped into his ionic powers which somehow left Dallas paralyzed again. Dallas is currently a full time member of the CSA and even helped organize a battle between the Thunderbolts and the New Avengers. Dallas and the CSA were working with Zemo to save the world from Grandmaster and the enactment of the Guardian Protocols. Dallas did not trust Helmut, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Altered again by the Wellspring, during a battle against the Grandmaster in which he had to surrender his powers temporarily to Zemo, Josten was left stuck in a giant form, too heavy even to move and communicate. However he was able to send back some ionic energy to Dallas, restoring her legs. Dallas was later part of a senate subcommittee that interviewed Norman Osborn, she felt that Norman Osborn's success leading the Thunderbolts validated the CSA's appointment of him as leader. Norman disagreed and accused the CSA of being compromised by the Skrull Invasion and that some of their members were human collaborators. | Powers = Due to ionic energy received from Atlas, Riordan regained the use of her legs and seemed to possess superhuman strength, durability, endurance, agility and reflexes. During the time of their bonding, Riordan could turn herself into an ionic form resembling Erik Josten's from the time he was under the control of Count Nefaria. She/They demonstrated Atlas's powers such as ionic strength, invulnerability, flight, and increasing size. . | Abilities = Dallas is an exceptional acrobat, martial artist, and swordswoman; she is trained in detective work and weapons expertise, and is a reasonably skilled sketch artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Staff, police issue sidearm. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Dallas Riordan | Links = }} Category:Shared body characters Category:Government Agents Category:Force Field Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Fencing Category:Acrobats